


When the Skies Can't Sleep

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (or is it???), Breathplay, Horror, M/M, PWP, Unnegotiated kink exploration, spook intensifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: There's something different about Jongin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	When the Skies Can't Sleep

Despite the late hour, it's not the doorbell that wakes Baekhyun up. He's already awake, tossing and turning and trying to find some semblance of rest when every clap of thunder makes him startle and cower under his sheets. He grabbles blindly for his phone in the darkness and unlocks the screen to check the time, squinting at the assault of brightness. It's almost two in the morning. Who could be at his door at this time of the night?

The doorbell rings again, and then, moments later, once more. Urgent. Maybe someone had an accident and needs to borrow a phone? Cellphone reception can be kind of shoddy out here. Baekhyun turns on the lamp on the bedside table. He swings his legs over the side of the bed. He pulls on a pair of pants, slips a shirt over his head, pats down his bird's nest hair. With his phone tightly grasped in one hand, and the emergency number already punched in, he makes his way down the stairs. The third step from the bottom creaks like it always does. Somehow it's louder than ever with the sound of thunder rumbling ominously in the background, the sound of heavy rain slamming against the roof of the house.

Once Baekhyun makes it to the window that faces the front yard, he pulls back the curtain just enough to peek through the small sliver. There's someone standing on the porch. He can't make out, who it is, and for the hundredth time he curses himself for being to lazy to change the light bulb in the outdoor lamp. A flash of lightning illuminates the person, painting him in hues of silvery blue. Baekhyun's eyes widen, and his heart skips a beat. He hurries to open the door. “Jongin?” he gasps. Jongin smiles. Thunder cracks overhead. “I didn't think you were going to drive back until the morning?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Jongin mutters. He's soaked from the rain, dripping onto Baekhyun's porch. “I couldn't wait to see you.” He's been away on a work trip for two weeks, and while phone calls and video chats have tided Baekhyun over, it's not the same as having his boyfriend here in person.

Baekhyun drags Jongin over the threshold and into a hug, not caring if the water soaks through the front of his clothes. He gasps when their bodies collide. Jongin is absolutely freezing. “Fuck, you're cold.” He rubs his hands up and down Jongin's back in an attempt to warm him up a bit. It doesn't seem to help. Baekhyun curses again. “Let me run you a bath.”

He motions to pull away, but Jongin squeezes him even tighter. Almost too tight. A constrictor keeping its prey trapped. “No,” Jongin says. His voice spoken directly into Baekhyun's ear makes a shiver travel down Baekhyun's spine. “I just want to go to bed. I'm tired.”

So Baekhyun takes his hand and leads him up the stairs. The third step creaks when Baekhyun passes it. The bedroom is completely dark, only lit up by the lightning still crackling across the sky outside in sporadic bursts. Didn't he leave the lamp on when he got out of bed? Maybe he's remembering wrong. Baekhyun turns to face Jongin. “Let's get you out of these clothes, at least,” he says. He peels the wet shirt over Jongin's head and tries not to let his eyes linger too long on Jongin's body. He has to focus on getting Jongin into some warm, dry clothes. Everything else can come later. Baekhyun walks over to hang the shirt on the radiator by the window. He clicks his tongue as he goes. “Why weren't you wearing a jacket out in this weather? You're gonna get yourself sick.”

When he spins back around, he's startled to find that Jongin is standing right behind him. He didn't even hear him moving. Jongin has shed the rest of his clothes, and Baekhyun would scold him for leaving them in a wet heap on the floor, but the intensity with which Jongin is looking at him makes Baekhyun's words die out before he has the chance to utter them. Jongin cups Baekhyun's jaw with both hands, his touch icy against Baekhyun's skin. He moves his thumb to brush over Baekhyun's throat. Baekhyun's pulse is deafening in his ears.

There's something different about Jongin. Baekhyun can't quite put his finger on it, but something about him just feels... different. Perhaps it's because they haven't seen each other in person for more than two weeks, the longest they've ever been apart in the six months they've been dating. Separation can drive a person a little mad. Baekhyun, too, feels the want, the need to touch Jongin, so he fits his palms against the dip of Jongin's waist. He's so cold. Baekhyun opens his mouth to once again suggest a bath or a shower to get Jongin warmed up, but Jongin cuts him off with a kiss.

It's intense. It's hungry. It's enough to steal Baekhyun's breath away, and he pants against Jongin's cold lips as they positively devour him. Jongin shoves Baekhyun back until Baekhyun lands on the bed, and Baekhyun shuffles backwards up the mattress to make room for Jongin to hover above him. Jongin's mouth is on his again in the blink of an eye, kissing him with near-bruising force. He pushes Baekhyun's shirt up until it's bunched up around his armpits, yanks his pants and underwear down to the knees in one go, and even though Jongin is naked and Baekhyun is still technically fully dressed, Baekhyun feels very exposed like this. He can't even keep up with how fast everything is moving. His head is spinning.

Through chattering teeth, Baekhyun manages to gasp out a request for Jongin to wait. In the darkness of the room, Jongin's eyes are black abysses when he stares down at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun can feel goosebumps running up his arms and legs. “You want this, though,” Jongin murmurs. It's neither a question nor an order. It's him voicing aloud Baekhyun's innermost thoughts. Like he can read Baekhyun's mind and knows just how much Baekhyun has been wanting to stray away from the vanilla territory their sex usually falls into. Jongin is right. Baekhyun does want this.

When Baekhyun doesn't say anything, Jongin descends to do something sinful with his tongue on one of Baekhyun's nipples. Baekhyun chokes on a stuttered breath. He fists a hand in Jongin's damp hair, tugging slightly, and Jongin's hum vibrates against Baekhyun's chest. It's never been like this. They've never been like this. Jongin is usually gentle and careful with him, never this rough, never biting and scratching and sucking dark marks against Baekhyun's sternum. “What's gotten into you?” Baekhyun whispers. Jongin chuckles like Baekhyun just said something funny. He doesn't reply.

Instead, he pulls Baekhyun's pants and underwear the rest of the way off. He snakes a hand up Baekhyun's thigh to wrap around Baekhyun's dick. Baekhyun hasn't even had the time to grow fully hard yet, but he quickly gets there under Jongin's ministrations. Something about the dichotomy between the heat in his abdomen and the icy cold of Jongin's touch makes the fire burn even hotter. “Lube?” Jongin asks. Baekhyun reaches blindly above himself to find the bottle nestled cozily between the mattress and the headboard. As he passes it to Jongin along with a condom, he notices his own hands trembling.

Jongin's lubed fingers open Baekhyun slowly but deftly. He keeps his eyes fastened on Baekhyun the entire time in a way that makes Baekhyun feel kind of self-conscious, a feeling he's not usually very familiar with. Jongin twists three digits inside of Baekhyun, and Baekhyun hides his face behind his hands to shield himself from Jongin's gaze. It's too much. A sudden, sharp pain shoots up from Baekhyun's inner thigh. He gasps and looks down in time to see Jongin pulling his mouth away from the sore spot. He just fucking _bit_ Baekhyun. Hard. “What the fuck?” Baekhyun pants, equal parts confused by Jongin's action and the fact that it turned him on.

“You're being so quiet,” Jongin says. He crooks his fingers to jab against Baekhyun's prostate, causing Baekhyun to writhe and whine. It doesn't seem to be enough for Jongin. “Come on. Moan for me. Tell me how good this feels. Tell me how much you want my fat cock splitting you open, fucking you until you cry.”

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun repeats. This is so unlike Jongin. He doesn't think he's ever heard Jongin saying 'fuck' without immediately apologizing after. Merciless, Jongin starts milking Baekhyun's prostate. Baekhyun tries to close his legs or squirm away, but Jongin keeps his legs spread, keeps him pinned in place, keeps massaging the gland until Baekhyun can barely beg through the sobs stuck in his throat. “Please, please, please, fuck me, Jongin, _please_.”

Maybe it's Baekhyun's dick-dumb brain acting up, but Jongin seems to move inhumanly fast. In a heartbeat, he has pulled his fingers out and is replacing them with his dick. Baekhyun doesn't even remember if he saw Jongin putting on the condom, and even though he should probably care, he finds that he doesn't. Jongin has an arm on each side of Baekhyun's head, caging him in, and his cock feels amazing as it slides inside, deeper and deeper still, until he bottoms out with a final thrust.

Jongin doesn't give Baekhyun any time to as much as _breathe_ before he starts fucking him. Baekhyun can only cling to Jongin as he takes and takes and takes. The sound of their hips slapping together roughly mingles with the moans permeating the room. It's far too long before Baekhyun realizes the moans are his own. He sounds desperate and broken, and his nails raking down Jongin's back only makes him go faster, harder, deeper.

Jongin fits his hand around Baekhyun's neck and leans his weight on it. He's looking down at Baekhyun's face, watching Baekhyun's mouth fall open as he struggles to take in oxygen through his now constricted throat. “So lovely,” Jongin purrs. He seems entirely unaffected by everything, not even the slightest bit out of breath as he continues to pound into Baekhyun at a brutal pace. Baekhyun's vision is blurring around the edges. “So frail. I could end your life, just like this.” He presses down harder on Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun's eyes roll back. He comes all over his own belly.

Baekhyun thinks he may have lost consciousness for a moment, because when he blinks his eyes open again, Jongin is helping him sit up so he can take a sip of water. He also helps Baekhyun pull his shirt over his head and uses it to wipe the mess off Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun would be mad at Jongin for it, but he feels too out of it to say anything. He feels woozy and oversensitive and tingly all the way down to his toes. A part of him feels like he might cry. He swallows thickly. “I love you,” he manages to get out, and Jongin's teeth glisten in the near-darkness of the room.

They curl up in bed together, Jongin spooning Baekhyun with an arm wrapped around him. Somehow, Jongin is still cold, a slab of ice against Baekhyun's back. Jongin's icicle fingers brush up Baekhyun's front, from navel to collarbone, until he can wrap his hand around Baekhyun's throat again in a loose hold. Baekhyun shudders. He cuddles a little closer. In the distance, the faint rumble of thunder sounds as the storm moves away.

  
  


  
  


The sun is shining when Baekhyun wakes up. Morning lights bathes the room in gold, and there are birds chirping right outside his window, welcoming the new day.

At some point throughout the night, Jongin has rolled over, facing away from Baekhyun. He's sleeping on his stomach with the sheets pulled up so far only his mess of black hair sticks out at the top. For a while, Baekhyun lay there and simply watches the rhythmic rise and fall of Jongin's back as he breathes. Baekhyun thinks about last night, and his stomach flips. He can't quite tell if it's in a pleasant way or not. He decides to get out of bed.

Baekhyun knows he has enough ingredients in his refrigerator to make a nice breakfast for Jongin, and so he goes downstairs to get started on just that. He hums to himself as he fries up bacon and eggs, pops a few pieces of bread into the toaster, squeezes some oranges to make juice. He's just pouring coffee into his fanciest coffee pot when the doorbell rings, and he pauses, a frown furrowing his brow. He has no idea, who it could be. He's not expecting anyone to come over, nor is he expecting any deliveries today.

Least of all is he expecting to find Jongin standing on his front porch with a grin on his face and a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand. Baekhyun opens and closes his mouth as he tries to figure out what to say. Half an hour ago, Jongin was asleep upstairs, and now he's standing here. Baekhyun should have heard him. The downstairs is open-plan, the front door in direct line of sight from the kitchen. Baekhyun should have seen him. Baekhyun should have heard him. “Nice to see you, too,” Jongin says with a chuckle when Baekhyun just keeps staring at him. “Are you gonna let me in or what?”

Baekhyun steps aside to let him enter the house. He takes the bouquet when Jongin hands it over to him. Suddenly, his whole body is covered in goosebumps. “I... I didn't even notice you leaving,” he finally says.

Jongin looks confused, but laughs. “What do you mean?” he says. He cups Baekhyun's face with his warm hands and kisses him, soft. When he pulls away, he brushes his thumb over Baekhyun's cheekbone in a gentle caress. “Mhm. I missed you.”

Baekhyun's heart is thumping. His chuckle sounds hollow, even to himself. “I mean, you made that pretty obvious last night,” he tries to joke. It's clear than Jongin has no idea what he's talking about. He still looks confused, but he isn't laughing about it anymore. Neither is Baekhyun. The room is spinning. The sunflowers slip out of his hold and fall to the floor. Baekhyun turns on his heel and starts making his way towards the stairs.

“What's wrong, babe?” Jongin calls after him, but Baekhyun doesn't answer. The third step from the bottom creaks under his weight and then, a moment later, under Jongin's as he follows Baekhyun up. At the top, Baekhyun halts for a second. The hallway leading to the bedroom seems infinite. He forces his own feet to keep walking.

Jongin is sitting on the bed with the sheets pooled around his waist, and Baekhyun feels nauseous. It's Jongin, but it's not. Even in the bright light of day, Baekhyun is struggling to put his finger on what it is, he just knows that something is off. It's in the minute details, he finally realizes. The things he didn't notice last night in the darkness.

Like the way this Jongin's eyes are a little too dark, irises too big, pupils dilated, lids unblinking.

The rasp in his breath, the strange jitter in his movements, the tapping of his blackened fingertips.

The way his smile stretches almost unnaturally wide across his face when he tilts his head to the side and asks, like an eerie echo: “What's wrong, babe?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!! (:


End file.
